Un juego de tres?
by Brychat
Summary: No existía momento más perfecto que ése. Rodeados de las luces nocturnas y los cantos de los grillos.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí de nuevo... sin nada que hacer xDD

Esta historia la tenía que haber publicado el 14 de febrero, pero por una razón u otra no pudo ser así xDDUu así que... en fin, para hacer el cuento corto, sólo hasta hoy pude conectarme a Internet

Espero les guste, y feliz día de los enamorados (es mejor celebrar este día todos los días, pues nunca sabrás cuándo acabará)

**Genero:** Shonen-ai

**Parejas:** Clásico trío favorito de la mayoría

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **Un juego de tres...?** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By

Brychat

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Así es como se siente estar solo un 14 de febrero.- habló con un deje de tristeza y suspiró sonoramente. Observó las luces de neón que comenzaban a aparecer a medida que la noche se hacía presente.

-Uno termina por acostumbrarse.- dijeron tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- apenas volteó el rostro para hacer la pregunta. Sabía muy bien quién era, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó su voz.

-Disfruto el paisaje...- hizo una pausa, y se acercó hasta quedar lado a lado del chico apoyado en el mirador- al igual que tú.

Molesto por la intromisión, se retiró del barandal y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminaba hacia ningún lugar, sólo deseaba desaparecer, o esperaba que por cada paso que daba sus recuerdos quedaran atrás. Porque, era difícil encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante sin tener la desagradable sensación de las lagrimas atoradas en la garganta.

Llegó hasta una banca de madera y se desplomó en ella, colocó sus brazos por encima del asiento y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-Boris...- escuchó que lo llamaban. Sin embargo, continuó con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como esa misma persona se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres kot?- preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza y entreabriendo sus indiferentes ojos.

-Esa misma pregunta arruinó mis planes.- medio sonrío y miró al pelilavanda.

-Si claro.- ironizó- Preguntes a quién preguntes te dirá que tu relación con el principito fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Rei rodó los ojos.

Nadie dijo nada. Cualquier palabra moría en sus gargantas antes de ser pronunciadas. Sólo se limitaban a observar a las diversas parejas que caminaban tomados de la mano o abrazados, algunos iban un poco más lejos y se besaban abiertamente demostrando todo el amor que se tenían. No existía momento más perfecto que ése. Rodeados de las luces nocturnas y los cantos de los grillos.

-Que estupidez.- pensó Boris en voz alta.

-Es romántico.

El pelilavanda guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

-Realmente te gustaba.- dijo Rei, llamando la atención del ruso.

-¿Quién?- preguntó incrédulo. El pelinegro lo reprochó con la mirada- ¿Yuriy? Ja... sigue soñando kot. Nunca me podría gustar un ególatra, obstinado, vanidoso, superficial, obsesivo...

-Y por todo eso te gusta.- lo interrumpió el chino a la vez que sonreía.

-No me gusta.- afirmó muy seguro, y esta vez se enderezó en el banquillo.

-Dices eso para soportar el dolor de verlo con otro.- las orbes doradas de Rei fulguraron por la marcada tristeza que se reflejaba en sus palabras. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero estaba frente a Boris, lo que menos quería era dar lastima frente a otro.

-Lo que haga Yuriy con Hiwatari es su problema, aunque...- volteó la vista hacia la fuente, allí se encontraban dos enamorados. Ella llevaba el abrigo de él, y él miraba los labios de ella.

-¿Aunque...?- Rei incitó al ruso a continuar.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Kai?- el pelilavanda apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y vio fijamente al chino. Éste ocultó sus ojos- Tan malo era en la cama eh.

-¡Boris!- se puso rojo por la vergüenza. Luego recuperó su semblante sereno- De qué sirve estar con una persona, cuando ya no la puedes hacer feliz.- respondió al fin, aún ocultando sus orbes doradas bajo el flequillo negro.

-No seas melodramático kot, ya hasta suenas como una chica.- se burló el ruso- ¿Seguro que no tienes senos ocultos bajo esta gabardina?- dijo al momento que tocaba el pecho plano de Rei.

-Ya basta.- retiró la mano de Boris con un manotazo.

-Sólo me aseguraba.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- miró a Boris, y éste asintió- Pues... no sé cuándo, ni en qué momento nuestra relación se volvió monótona.- suspiró- Él comenzó a dedicarle más tiempo al trabajo, y yo observé; al igual que un espectador ausente, como nuestras vidas tomaban rumbos diferentes.

"-Odio esto.- dije un día. Kai me miró por sobre su plato de comida.

-¿De qué hablas?

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, su celular sonó. Incluso para entablar una conversación con él, debía sacar hora con su secretaria. Kai respondió (qué otra cosa podía hacer) y se levantó de la mesa. No tardó mucho en regresar, pero solamente era para decirme que debía ir a la oficina. Algo andaba mal con los papeles que había firmado.

Justo en el momento en que cruzó la puerta, supe que él ya no me pertenecía.

Se iba muy temprano en las mañanas, y regresaba cuando yo fingía estar durmiendo. Pasaron varias semanas antes de darme cuenta de que ya no nos besábamos, abrazábamos o teníamos algún otro tipo de intimidad."

-¿Intimidad?- preguntó burlón Boris- Vamos kot... que no se te olviden los detalles, describe incluso los más sucios.

Rei restó importancia a lo que dijo el ruso y continuó.

"Como decía; Kai llegó a ser muy indiferente, y eso lastimaba más que cualquier palabra, golpe o rechazo. Sentía que me odiaba, sin embargo no encontraba las palabras para decírmelo de frente. Y yo al mismo tiempo también me odiaba, porque si no le hubiese amado tanto habría tenido el valor de dejarlo.

-¿Dónde vas?

Él guardó silencio, me estaba ignorando otra vez. Lo seguí con la mirada, vi como abotonaba su camisa y como intentaba hacer el nudo de la corbata, se veía nervioso; nunca había tenido problemas para hacer un simple nudo. Me acerqué a él y tomé la corbata de seda. Mientras la anudaba pedía en silencio que me dijera algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Kai?- su nombre sonó a suplica. Le estaba suplicando para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Tengo una reunión- ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

No dije nada. Terminé de arreglar el cuello de la camisa y respiré su perfume por ultima vez. Tomó su abrigo y se dispuso a salir.

-Kai.- lo llamé desde la habitación- ¿Aún me amas?

Si me escuchó, nunca lo sabré... el sonoro golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue la única respuesta que recibí.

¿Entiendes lo qué quiero decir?, Kai me engañaba y yo no hacía nada por detenerlo, simplemente me quedé a su lado. Ya no importaba si me tocaba la mano o me decía alguna palabra cariñosa, yo me conformaba con verlo en la casa. Después supe que era Yuriy a quien frecuentaba, y sinceramente tampoco me importó, porque de alguna forma él haría feliz a Kai, y le daría todo aquello que no conseguía conmigo"

-Una buena noche de sexo.- afirmó Boris mientras movía la cabeza para respaldar sus palabras- ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando un codazo impactó una de sus costillas.

-Muy bien señor cómico,- Rei cambió su semblante- por qué no nos cuentas la versión de tu historia.

-¿Cuál historia?- el pelilavanda se encogió de hombros- para tener una historia, primero debe existir un principio...- guardó silencio- yo sólo vi el final.- sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su chaqueta.

-No sabía que fumabas.- dijo Rei mientras veía cómo Boris prendía el cigarro.

-¿Eso importa ahora?- botó el humo retenido en sus pulmones- Somos patéticos.- volteó hacia el chino- Nada más patético que sufrir un 14 de febrero.

-¡Aja!- el pelinegro apuntó a Boris- Entonces si estás sufriendo por el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez... un poco.- el chino levantó una ceja- ¡Bien! Ese pelirrojo me está haciendo sufrir.- estalló por fin el ruso lavanda- ¿Feliz?

-No realmente, porque Yuriy se llevó a la única persona que amé.

-Nunca confíes en los pelirrojos- susurró, pero el agudo oído de Rei fue capaz de captar esas palabras-Tampoco sé en qué momento me comenzó a gustar. Quizás lo confundí todo...

Aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso de la amistad. Cuándo te das cuenta que es tu amigo, o cuándo es prudente avanzar hacia algo más.- Boris observó su cigarro consumirse- ¿Puedes amar a un amigo y esperar que éste te amé de la misma forma?

"Un día cualquiera en la abadía, vi a Yuriy, entonces supe que ya no podíamos ser amigos. Necesitaba que me prestara atención, por eso lo hacía enfadar... comenzábamos una discusión de la nada, para luego insultarnos de cosas realmente estúpidas. Juegos de niños. Pero, por orgullo nunca le dije el motivo verdadero de esas discusiones. Nunca le hablé con suficiente sinceridad.

Tal vez tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, o peor; que él me rechazara y no volviéramos a hablar.

-¿Quién es tu presa ahora?- hablé desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mientras él se arreglaba frente al espejo.

-Ése no es tu problema.

-Sólo me preocupo de la salud del pobre idiota que está lo suficientemente desesperado para salir contigo.

-No sabía que podías ser tan piadoso.- se echó un poco de colonia y pasó a mi lado. Olía muy bien.

-Asegúrate que en su tarjeta de presentación escriba de qué hospital psiquiátrico escapó.- le grité desde el pasillo, mientras él salía del departamento sin pronunciar una sola palabra."

Una risilla interrumpió el relato del ruso.

-Eres un celoso sin remedio.

-Y tú un cuernudo.- se defendió Boris.

-¡Oye!

-Si hubiera sabido que Hiwatari era el que salía con Yuriy, le habría destrozado el rostro.- Rei lo miró con preocupación- Y tú hubieras cuidado de él. Así todo el mundo gana.- el chino rodó los ojos.

"Salieron por varias semanas. Y durante todo ese tiempo, no sabía quién era la cita misteriosa. Cuando llamaban por teléfono, Yuriy se encargaba de arrancarme el auricular de las manos antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Muchas veces quise preguntarle quién era este tipo, pero tampoco quería parecer muy interesado por la relación amorosa de Ivanov. La duda me carcomía, en cambio él se veía tan ¿Feliz? Sonreía. Ese extraño era capaz de sacarle unas cuantas muecas de alegría.

-Te ves bien princesa, ya deja de arreglarte y permite que otros ocupen el baño- lo sorprendí, y él pareció desconcertado con mi presencia.

Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Momento allí,- lo detuve por la muñeca- ¿Esto es nuevo?- toqué el cuello de su camisa.

-Claro que no.- apartó mi mano.

-Tú si sabes elegirlos.- reí para tratar de ocultar mi enojo- ¿y cuántos millones dices que tiene?

-Se me hace tarde.

El departamento se sentía muy vacío sin la presencia del pelirrojo, me sentía como un extraño en un hogar que ya no podía ser llamado hogar. Él se iba, y toda su esencia se marchaba con él.

Así que, yo también comencé a salir. Caminaba sin sentido, iba a bares o pub para anestesiar esos pensamientos que me transportaban al pelirrojo.

Una noche... los vi. Yuriy parecía sacado de un sueño, cada palabra, gesto y toque por parte de Hiwatari hacían que el pelirrojo temblara."

-Lo sabías.- abrió grandemente los ojos el chino.

-sí.- pronunció Boris después de un largo silencio.

-Pero dijiste...

-Sé lo que dije.- interrumpió el ruso a Rei, y frunció el entrecejo- Yuriy me gustaba y me gusta, pero antes de todo eso éramos amigos. Y si él es más feliz junto a ese amargado, bien. Yo no intentaría arruinar su relación.

"Entonces, fingí que no sabía nada, aturdí mis sentimientos e intenté ignorar al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, fue imposible. Cada cosa que hacía o dejaba de hacer, sus defectos, los cometarios mordaces, todo eso provocaban que me gustara mucho más ese engreído. Así pues, me levantaba mucho más temprano para ir a trabajar; con tal de no verlo, y durante mis descansos llegaba muy en la madrugada, para dormir todo el día esperando a que él se fuera"

-Y enardecido de amor decidiste cambiarte de apartamento.- comentó Rei en tono exagerado.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?- apoyó su espalda en el banco- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-Nada... de haber hecho algo, Kai seguiría conmigo.

-No fue tu culpa, lo que pasa es que Hiwatari es un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene hasta cuando lo pierde.

El ojoambarino empezó a reír por el 'cumplido'

-¿Qué más pasó?- preguntó Rei.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu historia no termina allí.- vio los pies de Boris moverse con nerviosismo, como si marcara un ritmo desfasado, iracundo.

-¡Nada pasó!- se levantó del banco dándole la espalda al chino- Sólo... cuando salí del departamento, con la ultima maleta que podía retenerme en aquel lugar, caminé al ascensor sin voltear. Pero siempre con la esperanza de que Yuriy dijera algo.

"Nada. Observé mi reflejo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y me veía como un imbécil enamorado. Un tonto que nunca sería capaz de ceder y decirle a Ivanov lo qué sentía.

Y, entré a mi nuevo 'hogar'. Las noches en éste eran desoladas, ni siquiera los rayos del sol podían dar abrigo a todas las habitaciones. No sabía qué hacer (porque para mi desgracia, había pedido vacaciones), así que, inicié la aburrida tarea de arreglar el departamento para sentirlo más mío.

Entre cajas y papeles encontré mucha basura que me recordaba al pelirrojo. Lavé mi ropa, y del bolsillo de una chaqueta cayó una nota."

El pelilavanda guardó silencio y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Rei.

-¿Qué decía la nota?- preguntó intrigado el chino.

-Decía; si me hubieras preguntado antes, te habría dicho que sí.

-O sea,- reflexionó Rei- Yuriy supo todo ese tiempo que le gustabas.- vio a Boris, quien tenía un gesto de indiferencia.

-Hubiera, Habría...- dijo, cambiando de tema- estoy cansado de esas palabras. ¿Tú no?- medio sonrío- Nunca fue y nunca será.

-No es fácil amar sin sufrir.

El gorgoteo de un pájaro interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar. El viento movió los árboles y varias palomas emprendieron vuelo.

-Somos dos extraños unidos por una desgracia.

-Sí... igual que esas películas románticas de bajo presupuesto.

-Boris.- golpeó su costado.

-Tranquilo tigre, estamos en un lugar publico.

Ambos rieron, o eso intentaron hacer.

-¿Crees en los finales felices?

-Crecí en una abadía Rei. ¿Tú qué crees?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-yo sí.- dijo muy seguro el pelinegro. Boris lo miró fijamente- Aunque el chico no se quede con el chico al final de la historia.

Dorado y lavanda se enfrentaron. El primero centelleaba lleno de esperanza, el segundo reflejaba la duda. Ya nada importaba, comenzaba a amanecer, y eso era suficiente para sobrevivir otro día.

-Vamos Rei, te invito el desayuno.

-¿En serio?

-Claro... pero cada uno paga lo suyo.

-Ya sabía que esto no podía ser tan bueno.

-Sólo bromeo. Tú pagarás por los dos.

-¡Boris!- advirtió Rei.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **Fin** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Un intento de romance. No quería caer en la trillada situación de enamorados, así que relaté todo desde otra perspectiva xDDD

quizás y sólo quizás, escriba un lemon... todo depende del estado de animo y el tiempo libre xDDD

saludos a todos (Fito Paez, Naturaleza Sangre)


	2. Chapter 2

Oliwis a todos, pues... este fic lo escribí hace tiempo (el primer capítulo) no esperaba que hubiera una continuación, pero en honor al 14 de febrero... es un angust xDDD y no tengo nada contra esta fecha, sólo me gusta este género jojo

disfruten n.n

**Genero:** Yaoi. Algo... sólo muy poco de lemon

**Parejas:** Clásico trío favorito de la mayoría

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

_Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado por parte de los personajes._

_Advertencia 2: Boris es Bryan... sólo usé los nombres originales._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Un juego de tres...? o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**By**

**Brychat**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

¿Un corazón roto puede seguir latiendo? ¿Por qué lo hace? Mira, éste es mi corazón, está roto ¿Puedes sentirlo?

No importa cuántas veces intente pronunciar tu nombre, las palabras no salen, incluso es extraño llamarte con mi mente. Ya no es como antes, no eres tú, ya no eres nadie. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me rendiría, pero así es. Me rindo ante ti, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Que el viento te lleve mis suplicas para que así puedas liberarme de este purgatorio. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no podías pagar mejores servicios? No me vuelvas a tocar, pues tus dedos están fríos y aun así queman como el fuego. Eres tosco, te apresuras, y siempre tienes miedo de que alguien aparezca. No quiero estar a tu lado si sólo soy un cuerpo para ti. ¿Dónde está el amante amoroso que alguna vez amé?

Hiciste cuanto quisiste conmigo, te lo entregué todo, me entregué a ti. Me sentía desnudo y vulnerable… te aprovechaste de mi humanidad. Eres un idiota por haberme tratado como un trozo de carne. No. Yo soy el estúpido que lo permitió.

¿Dónde estás Boris? Te extraño. Nunca podría decirlo frente a ti, ya que me siento expuesto a tu triste mirada lavanda. No sabes cuánto necesito sentir tu presencia, tu calor, tu espíritu…

En este momento no hago más que imaginar que eres tú el que rasguña mi espalda. Tu imagen es lo que me sirve para excitarme, para gemir y suspirar, pero siempre con cuidado de no pronunciar tú nombre.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Rentaste por sólo una hora?- le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Ya levántate.- tira mis ropas sobre la cama mientras él se dirige al baño.

Fue un error tener algo contigo. No pienso que Boris hubiese sido mejor, pero tal vez…

-Basta Yuriy.- me repito bien bajo. "no quiero volver a saber de amor". Completo la frase en mi mente.

Hola. Mi nombre es… Yuriy Ivanov, y para cuando hayas leído todo esto, yo… no sé que habrá sido de mi. Ésta es mi vida. Solía compartir un departamento con mi viejo amigo de infancia. Las cosas eran muy tranquilas. Si, a veces me exasperaba su rostro, verlo allí costado sobre el sofá con los zapatos aún puesto, es cierto que odiaba cuando salía del baño y dejaba un caminito de agua. Pero aun así, prefería vivir con él que soportar este infierno personal. Boris lo era todo para mi, como yo alguna vez lo fui todo para él. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar el día que dejé entrar a Kai Hiwatari a mis pantalones. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Mierda! Ya tenía a alguien, y yo logré destrozar una relación. El Kot me debe odiar en estos momentos… que pensamiento más absurdo, la tranquilidad y paz interior de Rei no da para tanto odio. Sólo personas miserables como yo podemos odiar, guardar rencor, ser vengativos, creernos superiores, intocables, todas esas características que me encantan. Si es que conozco bien a ese kot, debe estar feliz por Kai, porque si Kai es feliz, Rei también es feliz… feliz porque ese bastardo puede culear con quién quiera, sólo basta una mirada suya, y ya te estás quitando la ropa.

-¿Terminaste?

-Eres un maldito descarado.- lo miro desafiante- Con qué cara llegas a verlo a los ojos. ¿Eres así de cínico?

-Lo que pase entre Rei y yo, no es tu problema.- se acomoda el reloj- No lo fue antes, no lo es ahora, y no lo será nunca.- se mira al espejo arreglando su perfecto traje de dos piezas.

-Ésta será la última vez. ¿Me escuchaste Hiwatari? Ya no tendrás nada de mi.- salgo de la habitación azotando la puerta. No me atrevo a mirar, podría caer en la tentación de volver. Quiero desaparecer en la inmensa oscuridad. Quiero desaparecer contigo Boris, y vagar en completa agonía. ¿Dónde estás?

-Vuelve conmigo.- apenas susurro. Las gotas de esa noche invernal limpian mi cuerpo de cualquier humillación. El cielo llora, yo también deseo hacerlo, pero ya olvidé qué se siente llorar. Es tan grande el dolor, que no puedo llorar. Sin embargo, si estas lágrimas adornan mi pedazo de existencia, puedo decir que la vida es fría como la noche que deje de creer en el amor.

Cómo decía antes de ser interrumpido. Tuve un amorío con Hiwatari. El kot no me odiaba, pero tampoco deseaba verme. Y mi amigo de infancia… simplemente no podía volver como un perro arrepentido.

_Las primeras noches con Kai fueron… no voy a mentir, lo disfruté, y mucho. Ha sido el __mejor en la cama. La primera vez con él tuve miedo, la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en lo malo que era todo esto. Sabía que no debía pasar, pero qué importaba, sólo sería sexo. Y lo fue, sexo vacío… quizás en ese momento no lo sentí así, pues me cegaba la excitación, lo prohibido, la lujuria, no sé qué, sin embargo algo me impedía ver con claridad. ¿Fue la forma en cómo me tomó? Simplemente agarró mis caderas y comenzó a frotarse profundamente contra mi, su aliento chocaba en mi cuello, esto me hizo apoyar mi espalda en su cuerpo, estaba embobado por la forma en como agarraba mis carnes, lo hacía con maestría, experiencia. Pero, no podía verlo, aunque no era necesario, él quería sexo y yo podía dárselo. Todo su cuerpo lo pedía. _

_Una de sus manos desabotonó mi pantalón, y con destreza se introdujo bajo mi ropa interior. Se sintió tan bien, una mano fuerte y segura rodeó mi sexo. Apretaba y friccionaba mi miembro, y yo en respuesta me apretaba hacia su pecho. Kai también estaba excitado, tanto que dolía. Su erección sobresalía de tal forma que incluso con ropas podía sentirlo._

-¿Alo?

Sólo puedo guardar silencio, esa voz...

-¿Alo?- canturrearon al otro lado de la línea- ¡Rei! Ya deja de llorar y habla de una vez.

Tan sólo el nombre de ese gato me heló la sangre.

-¡Con un demonio! Quién habla.- él dijo Rei, ¿Qué tanto tienen que hablar estos dos? debe ser venganza por parte del kot, tiene todo el derecho, es decir, me folle a su novio.

_Me gusta sentirte así Kai, tan cerca de mi, tan cerca que puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón. Intento apresurarme en bajar mis pantalones._

_-Espera.- dijiste- Quiero que disfrutes esto.- Por fin puedo verte, tienes las mejillas acaloradas y los ojos nublados por la excitación. Te ves bien, y tu voz ronca eriza los vellos de mi cuerpo._

_-Hazlo de una vez.- te digo. De un momento a otro puede llegar alguien._

_Te muerdes el labio y sonríes. Maldito bastardo, odio cuando haces eso, o mejor dicho... cuando lo hacías._

_Me acercas a ti, nuestros miembros erectos se rozan por sobre las ropas. Colocas tu mano en mi entrada, la masajeas como si ya la conocieras. Besas mi cuello mientras mueves tu cadera de arriba hacia abajo. Nunca pensé que te tendría así. No sabes lo qué haces Kai. ¡Míranos! Tú engañando a Rei, y yo engañando a mi corazón. Entonces, introduces uno de tus dedos, me pillas desprevenido, así que me agarro con fuerza de tu espalda, encajando los dedos en la tela de la camisa. Comenzaste con movimientos lentos que torturaban, desgarrabas la carne. Y por sobretodo el dolor y el ardor, te quería a ti._

_Apoyé mi cabeza en tu hombro.- Kai...- paraste tus movimientos- Por favor..._

_-Por favor qué..._

_-Sólo hazlo de una vez, para seguir con nuestras vidas._

_Nunca debí decir eso, casi me arrancaste los pantalones y me colocaste boca abajo sobre el escritorio. Estaba expuesto a ti de una forma no muy agradable. ¿Pero, qué importaba? Quería sentirte, sentir lo que sentía el kot cada vez que lo penetrabas, quería disfrutar lo que él disfrutaba._

-Yo...

-¿Yuriy?- seguramente la ultima personas de la que querrías saber.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué de número.

-Y una mierda. Deja de ocultarte Ivanov

-Me confundí... llamaba a...- maldita sea, no puedo pronunciar el nombre de Hiwatari. Ya no puedo mentir, estoy cansado.

-¿Qué haces Yuriy?- su voz se suaviza. ¿Es él?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Otra vez silencio. Por favor Boris, háblame.

-Eso hacemos.

-No así, en persona.

-Tendrás que venir al departamento, porque estoy ocupado.

-Está bien.

-O sea... estoy pintando las habitaciones.- más silencio- ¿Te parece bien?

-Mientras no sean de color amarillo.- me animo a bromear

-Idiota. Ven rápido, es un diluvio allá afuera.

_Ni siquiera avisaste, te dejaste caer pesadamente hacia a mi, tu miembro destrozó todo a su camino. y no paraste, lo hiciste con más fuerza incluso. Tomaste mis caderas y las moviste bruscamente, se escuchaba un sonido sordo cada vez que nuestros cuerpos chocaban. Tu jadeabas y yo intentaba no gritar__. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó de esas penetraciones, pero el dolor se convirtió en placer y cada estocada tocaba un punto que me hacía suspirar. Los labios apretados, se abrieron para dejar escapar libremente esos gemidos que hace mucho tiempo deseaba que escucharas. También separé mis piernas, así tu penetración sería más profunda, salvaje, sin remordimientos, tanta excitación dolía y se acumulaba en mi sexo. Cada vez que bajaba mi mano para intentar masajear mi miembro, tú las quitabas de allí y las colocabas sobre mi espalda._

_-¡Carajo Kai! Duele.- tus movimientos se volvieron lentos y rápidos. Estabas por acabar.- Kai...- alcancé a suspirar antes de que te vaciaras dentro de mi, tu líquido me llegó hasta la próstata, lo que me hizo eyacular también._

-Ey

-Hola.- "te ves bien" quise decir. Con el cabello revuelto y el rostro lleno de pecas de pintura.

-Cuidado donde pisas.- abres completamente la puerta, dejándome entrar.

Todo el lugar apesta a pintura, le televisión está encendida. Hay un partido de Futbol. Todo parece muy... bueno, todo en esta habitación grita el nombre de Boris.

-¿Y bien?

-Tu falta de estilo es incorregible.

-Estoy seguro de que no viniste para darme clases de Feng shui.- dices mientras untas la brocha de pintura.

-Yo...-

Me detengo, pues comienzo a oír pasos.

-Hola Yuriy

-Rei...- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-No te preocupes, yo estaba por irme.

-Quieto allí _gatito_, tu llegaste primero.- ¿Acaso Boris está defendiendo al kot? No puedo dejar de apretar mi puño- Además, dijiste que me ayudarías.

Luego sus ojos lavanda se posan sobre los míos. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Decidiste ahogar tus penas con un gato de segunda. ¿Él es mejor que yo? ¿En qué sentido?

-Somos dos adultos responsables,- comienzas a decir- ¿No es así Yuriy?

-Así es.- siseo.

-Bien, entonces agarra ese rodillo y comienza a pintar.

Maldita sea, se lo único que vas a decirme. "estoy ocupado", claro que estabas ocupado, ocupado follando un gato. Pero puedo tragarme el orgullo, con el ceño fruncido me quito el saco y arremango las mangas de mi camisa. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, esa cercanía, la alegría con la que se sonríen... Boris sonriendo. Entonces ese gato remoja sus dedos con pintura y en cuanto Boris se distrae, le pinta la mejilla... ambos se ríen a carcajadas, no puedo aguantar todo esto, yo... yo...

-¡Ey! Señor delicado, ya que trabajaste tanto, voy a compensar tu esfuerzo.- ironiza, refiriéndose al hecho que tenía el rodillo en mano, pero ni siquiera había tocado la pintura.

-Vamos a comer algo.- interviene el Kot.

-Bien, pero yo escojo el lugar, la ultima vez comimos cosas de niñas.- dice el pelilavanda

Hablan con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera algo cotidiano en sus vidas salir a comer y hacer cosas juntos, toda esas clases de cosas que nunca pude hacer con Kai. Ellos se tratan, más bien Boris trata a Rei con tanta delicadeza, con una fragilidad que nunca había visto en él. Lo trata como si fuera su...

-Pareja.- susurro, sin embargo es inútil, ya que los finos oídos del Kot han escuchado, y fija su mirada en mi.

-Dejemos que Yuriy elija dónde comer.- interrumpe su conversación con Boris para darme la palabra.

-Yo... me iré a casa.- me vuelvo a colocar el saco- Ya es tarde, y a decir verdad, no tengo hambre.

-La comida Hindú es muy buena... iré a comprar un poco y la traeré acá.- comienza a decir el kot- ¿Les parece? Así la pintura se secará, y podremos comer en el balcón.- decía todo esto mientras iba por su chaqueta y el paraguas- no me tardo nada.- luego cerró la puerta. Sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo.

Allí estábamos. Boris dejó la brocha y caminó hacia el balcón, pude ver cómo sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía lentamente. Hipnotizado por sus movimientos, yo también salí al balcón. La luz lunar se reflejaba perfectamente en sus cabellos, era un fantasma de tiempos pasados.

-No sabía que fumabas.- intenté iniciar una conversación, pero él simplemente seguía en lo suyo... pensando en algo, en alguien.

Los demás ruidos del exterior se callaron, y las luces de neón brillaron con más fuerza, pues la inmensa oscuridad amenazaba con devorarlo todo. No se escuchaba más que nuestras respiraciones y el latir de los corazones, los suyos eran lentos, tranquilos, nunca lo vi así de calmado.

-Tú y Rei...- tenía miedo de preguntar.

-No tiene dónde quedarse, así que le ofrecí una pieza.- aspiró su cigarrillo- Se va a quedar con lo condición de que cambiemos el color de las paredes.

-Claro.- es lo único que atino a decir.

-No estamos juntos de esa manera, si ha eso te refieres.- esta vez me miró a los ojos- el kot... tiene una idea muy romántica sobre el amor...- medio sonrió- y sigue enamorado del bastardo de Hiwatari. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Si- bajé la mirada. Estaba... ¿Avergonzado?

-Y...¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-Muy bien.- mentí- Soy feliz.

-Una mierda.- habló tan fuerte que me hizo levantar la mirada- De verdad creíste eso de que el kot aun sigue prendado del principito. Claro que no, y tú tampoco sigues con él. Te conozco bien Yuriy Ivanov.

-Entonces, si estás con Rei.

-Qué crees tú. Dos solteros compartiendo un departamento, y por si no lo notaste no es un espacio precisamente grande.

Me muerdo el labio y cierro el puño. Maldito Boris, ¿Acaso quieres torturarme? No caeré en tu juego.

-¿Dónde vas?- escuchó que me dice mientras camino decidido hacia la puerta.

No digo nada, sólo quiero salir de este lugar. Debí saberlo apenas vi al Kot. Malditos. Me paró en seco, frente a mi esta Rei (sosteniendo las dichosas bolsas de comida) su mirada es... ¿Triste? ¿Estuvo llorando?

Pasó junto a él con la cabeza en alto, no dejaré que se burle de mi con esa cara de victima. ¿A quién cree que engaña?

* * *

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo nada

-Se veía triste...

-Me importa un carajo.

-Sigue así, lo único que vas a conseguir es perderte a ti mismo.

-No me vengas con tus proverbios Confucio

-Boris...

-No tengo hambre

Me voy a la habitación. Rei no tiene la culpa de todo esto, y no quiero desquitarme con él. Pero... estúpido Yuriy, no sé de ti en meses, y te apareces cómo si nada.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya se va a cumplir un año desde que me encontré con Rei en esa banca. Supongo que gracias a él, pude salir de un profundo abismo de mierda y autodesprecio. Nunca intenté tener algo con él. Como lo diría Rei alguna vez "Somos dos extraños unidos por una desgracia". Todo lo que le dije a Yuriy fue una mentira, para que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando lo vi con Hiwatari. ¿Qué tiene ese bastardo, que todos caen rendidos a sus pies? Pedazo de basura humana, si supiera cómo estuvo Rei después de haberse ido de su lado. ¿Acaso puede contar las veces que lloró en silencio para que no escuchara sus suspiros? ¿Sabe cuántas veces sus orbes doradas se apagaron, y no era más que un cuerpo atrapado en los infiernos del amor? Claro que no puede saberlo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado cogiendo con otro.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o ¿Fin? o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

confundidos? Siiiiiiiiiii

tranquilidad todo el mundo, que intentaré lograr un final feliz para todos, o la mayoría xDDD lamento no haber escrito mejor lemon, pero lo compensaré.

en fin... gracias a: Neko-girlchan, GabZ, Nekot, y Mai-ojitos-hiwatari n.n por dejar sus comentarios. Y también gracias a todos los que leyeron esto.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que se viene weeeeno

(Moloko, fun for me)


	3. Chapter 3

No estoy tan floja como siempre, estaré… cambiando para bien Dios. Jajaja naaaa sólo que tenía ganas de publicar esto antes de que se me olvidara.

Disfruten

Genero: Yaoi. Algo... sólo muy poco de lemon

Parejas: Clásico trío favorito de la mayoría

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

Advertencia: Lenguaje inapropiado por parte de los personajes.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Un juego de tres...? o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**By**

**Brychat**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ya no tengo ganas de hacer nada... creo que cierta parte de mi vida, una vez más, ha caído en ese estado semi-depresivo que creía olvidado y enterrado. Y cuando digo que ya no quiero hacer nada, lo digo en serio. Las ganas de fingir felicidad, llanto o tranquilidad, no sirven de nada, quizás mientras vuelvo a pensar estas palabras, un par de lagrimas se deslicen por mis mejillas, sin embargo no es lo mismo, ahora se sienten frías, ya no hay dolor ni sentimiento, sólo un enorme vacío que no puedo contener.

No puedo decir que la vida es injusta, pues no he disfrutado de cada partícula de ella, no puedo decir que me ha tratado mal, ni que me ha dado la espalda... nunca le tuve mucha fe a mi existencia, y ahora puedo decir que si no fuera por los otros, ya ni siquiera estaría aquí. Ellos llegaron a mi vida, se amoldaron a mis costumbres y yo me amoldé a ellos, discutimos por cosas sin sentido y yo guardé silencio muchas veces, reí pensando en ellos y con ellos. Mi vida dependía de la existencia de ellos, pero, ¿Y si ellos nunca hubieran existido? ¿Yo estaría aquí? ¿Estaría pensando palabras de melancolía? ¿Estaría regando lastima en este momento?

No quiero nada... no quiero ni esto ni lo otro... si es posible fingir mi vida tal cual como era, mucho mejor para mi mullida alma. Me cansé de esperar una respuesta que parece no llegar, me cansé de mi mismo, de mis sentimientos, mi agonía nocturna, mis sueños sin futuro, estoy cansado de todo lo que toco. Y si hubiera la posibilidad de escapar de todo esto, si existiera la manera de correr en otro sentido que no sea la vida ni la muerte... si tan sólo el amargo sabor de las pastillas para dormir no fuera tan amargo en estos momentos...

No quiero llorar, pero tampoco reír. Ojala pudiera yacer en mi cama para nunca despertar, sería mejor caer bajo el poderoso abrazo de Morfeo antes que soportar esta realidad. Me duele, y ahora es un dolor físico, ver las pocas posibilidades que tengo para crear mi felicidad, todo me duele... duele tanto que es difícil sonreír.

-¿Rei?

No necesito responder. Sólo déjame estar así.

-Levántate.- toma uno de mis brazos para cargarme.

-No tengo sueño.- respondo, intentando zafarme de sus manos.

-No puedes estar en medio de la sala. Rodeado del olor a pintura.

-No quiero dormir.- parezco un zombi, un cuerpo sin alma

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo vi...- apenas puedo decirlo, sin que me vuelva ese nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cuándo...?

-Hoy... al comprar la comida. Ni siquiera me miró, simplemente... caminó.

-Ven.- esta vez me carga- tienes que dormir.

-No sé quién soy...

Viví algo agradable, que al mismo tiempo me hizo sufrir, no podía encontrar la felicidad o por lo menos fingir que la encontraba, algo muy dentro de mi sabía que las piezas no estaban en su lugar, y completamente inseguro tomé la decisión que cambió mi vida. Tomó 5 minutos arruinar mi vida, y tomó otros 5 para volver a la realidad. Quise recuperar el cariño perdido, pero no pude... lo intenté y me lo negaron. Me repetí amargamente "corazón... deja ya de llorarlo, aunque duela debes tratar de olvidarlo" pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarlo, cada vez que pienso en ello mis ojos se cristaliza, la mirada se hace borrosa y la boca adquiere un amargo sabor, el pecho se cierra y duele a más no poder. Aunque dije que estaba vacío, no deja de doler la decepción.

Quisiera acabar con todo, no sentir sería lo ideal, dejar de llorar algo que nunca será mío... cómo hacer para salir de este estado, qué hacer para no volver a pensar en un sueño que era del todo un sueño... "y mi corazón no entiende, que sea tan dulce y tan amargo el amor" no más, no más dice mi mente... pero no puedo, simplemente se escapa de mi este sentimiento... fue demasiado tarde para dejarlo fluir, estuvo tanto tiempo contenido, que ahora se desborda en forma de lagrimas teñidas de tristeza. Lo bueno que tiene la mente humana, es la capacidad de bloquear los recuerdos dolorosos... hay que esperar, me dijo Boris... sin embargo, el tiempo pasa muy lento para la urgencia que tengo en olvidarlo.

-Buenos días.

- ¿A qué hora te levantaste?- pregunta Boris aún adormilado

-No lo sé, pero ya estaba claro.

-Te veo de buen humor.

-Dejaré de tomar esas pastillas para dormir, tampoco es como si me hicieran mucho efecto

Si pudiera salir de mí lo haría, si pudiera separar esta mente del corazón lo haría. Qué hacer, qué hacer… me pregunto cada mañana al despertar por qué fue que desperté, intento recordar qué es lo que me hace respirar o lo que me hace sentir vivo, aún espero una respuesta, y no está enredada entre las sábanas de mi cama.

-¿Rei?

-¿Boris?

-Si tuviéramos sexo, ¿Te haría sentir mejor?

Comienzo a reír nerviosamente.- ¡Ya basta! No es gracioso.

-Lo digo con mucha seriedad.

-Estás loco... o desesperado.- le sirvo una taza de café y tostadas.

-Tal vez es lo que necesitemos.- me sigue con la mirada, está serio y pensativo- No sería sólo sexo, ¿Cómo lo llamabas tú?

-... hacer el amor.

-Ahí tienes. Hacer el amor.- hace chasquear los dedos cuando dice esto ultimo.- Santo remedio.

-¿No se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar?

-No me cambies el tema.

-No lo hago.

-Bien. Si no quieres hablar de ello, no hablaremos.- comienza a sorber su café.

-Gracias...- lo miro, y levanta la ceja como preguntando "qué"- porqué no intentas conquistarlo.

Casi escupe su café cuando digo esto. Una imagen que me hace reír.

-ja-ja muy gracioso, de verdad que te despertaste con mejor humor.- se levanta de la mesa.

-Lo digo en serio.- le grito desde la cocina.

-Yo también hablaba en serio cuando dije que tuviéramos sexo.- me contesta mientras lo veo pasearse nerviosamente colocándose la camisa.

-Se llama hacer el amor.

-Es lo mismo.- vuelve a la cocina y me da un beso en la frente.- No hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia.

Después lo veo salir y perderse. Boris trabaja todas las mañanas, 8 horas, sólo tiene media hora de colación, así que come algo ligero en la oficina, luego vuelve al departamento y pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos. Él intentando subirme el ánimo, y yo fingiendo reír. "cásate conmigo" me dijo un día, nos miramos en silencio y luego reímos a carcajadas. Me haces muy bien Boris. Pero, no es suficiente, aún veo a Kai, es un espejismo del ayer... no tengo fuerzas, ni esperanza. No quiero sus recuerdos, ni sentir su mirada en mis sueños, si vuelvo a ver su imagen borrosa entre otros tanto rostros, creo que enloqueceré.

Qué hacer, me pregunto al despertar. Qué hacer, me pregunto al dormir. Cómo olvidarlo, cómo dejarlo de sentir, cómo olvidar sus labios, cómo... él no lo sabe, pero aún sufro su cariño no correspondido. Él siguió con su vida sin saber lo mucho que lo extraño, pero no sé si lo extraño a él, o las caricias que me brindaba. "Quisiera no pensar no más de un segundo en ti"

Las lágrimas que brotan no están consagradas a su nombre, sólo a sus mimos. La rabia que siento no va dirigida a él, sino a mis actos. Y la nostalgia reflejada en mi mirada no es por sus besos, sino porque nunca más recibiré uno de ellos...

Los cansados huesos no soportan el peso del dolor, no soportan los infiernos del amor... me consuelo pensando que tú aún recuerdas mis caricias, pero sé que eso no es verdad porque aún estando conmigo olvidaste todo lo que te pude dar alguna vez. En silencio, y casi a gritos, te pedí que me ayudaras, que tomaras mi mano y me mostraras como decir que si, pero no te diste cuenta. No viste el dolor con que mis ojos te observaban, no viste en mi reflejo ese adiós que no quería decir. Llámame estúpido, infantil, maricón (si no tienes un sinónimo mejor), llámame como quieras, pero llámame. Piensa en mi en los momentos de nostalgia, imagina mis manos rodeando tu cuello, siente mi aliento cerca de tu oído susurrando un no te vayas, siénteme de la forma que quieras mas no me dejes nunca en la oscuridad.

-Te extraño.- digo en voz alta, y una lágrima cae hasta mi taza de té.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o Continuará**** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gracias por su tiempo y su rápida lectura, especialmente a: Ratekahinashysu-KxR, Kiray Himawari, NeKoT, bermellon, Lacryma Kismet.

Besos sabor a dulce vino para todos.

(the mamas & the papas – calfornia dreamin')


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, buenas a todos… pues nada xDD gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Y… subí esto, porque una señorita me hizo sentir culpable xDDD

Ojala que disfruten de esta historia, que nació como un one-shot y luego se convirtió en un fic hecho y derecho. Los personajes están evolucionando, y tienen muchas sorpresas guardadas. Espero sean infartantes xDD

**Genero:** Shonen-ai (aunque ya pasó a ser Yaoi en toda su expresión)

**Parejas:** Clásico trío favorito de la mayoría

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **Un juego de tres...?** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By

Brychat

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Cuando te vas... tan lejos...- susurraba. El fuerte viento invernal se llevaba sus palabras. No existía nada para él, sólo este momento.- un poco de mi se desvanece... cuando no piensas en mi...- se detuvo por la luz roja, y los demás transeúntes comenzaron a aglomerarse a su lado. Nadie lo escuchaba, apenas notaban su presencia. ¿Quién era ese joven de cabellos negros, mirada ausente, y con la espalda curva hacia delante?- dónde estás, dónde estás, no puedo encontrarte, sólo puedo esperar que vuelvas a mi.

Su paso lento lo llevó de vuelta al departamento. Cuando abrió la puerta, todo era oscuridad, incluso su corazón estaba siendo devorado por esa oscuridad. Limpió sus lágrimas vacías antes de cruzar el umbral, y dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Apariencias, apariencia, él necesitaba ser feliz.

-Soy feliz.- dijo en voz alta.

"Claro que lo eres"

-Déjame en paz.- prendió las luces y colgó la gabardina.

"...y si eres feliz, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No estoy...- miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en la entrada, efectivamente lloraba, pero le parecía extraño lo que miraba. Un hombre triste, desaliñado, ojos rojos, y con rastros de ¿Barba? No era él, no podía serlo.

"Hola Rei"- lo saludó su reflejo.

-¡Ya basta!- rompió el espejo con el puño cerrado. La imagen distorsionada aún lo miraba, y ahora se reía burlonamente.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.- dijo Rei cuando vio el desastre que había hecho.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- frunció el ceño

-¿No podemos hablar como gente normal?

-Claro, claro…- hizo una pausa y miró a su acompañante- pero Yuriy, tú y yo no somos gente normal.

-Qué carajos pasa contigo.- golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta- No ves el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo al tragarme mi orgullo.- los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con furia, odio, tristeza.

-En ese caso…- hojeó el menú- quiero un entrecot punto medio, con ¿Puré rústico?... qué mierda es eso, da igual. Quiero eso con vino, escoge uno bueno pelirrojo, voy a llamar a Rei.

Caminó dejando solo a Yuriy con las manos empuñadas y rechinando los dientes.

-Rei, contesta… sé que estás ahí…-canturreaba por el auricular.

-Alo

-Rei! Woou, no me gusta tu voz, ¿Qué sucede?

-Me voy, a China

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy

-No me puedes hacer esto,- la voz de Boris se entristeció- ¿Con quién se supone que comparta el alquiler?- se escuchó una risita muy apagada al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo… no sé… quién soy

-A qué te refieres, eres Rei, gatito sexy

-Necesito ayuda Boris,- escuchó en respingo por parte del pelilavanda- no me malentiendas, tú fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo, pero necesito otra clase de ayuda.

-¿Tienes cómo irte?

-Llamaré un taxi

-Olvídalo, te iré a dejar

-…pero, tu cita

-Va mal de todas formas- se excusó Boris- no te muevas de ahí gatito

Miró su celular cuando se cortó la comunicación. Rei se iba, y quizás para siempre. Él sabía que el kot no estaba bien, lo sabía cada vez que lo veía despertar como un zombi por las mañanas, lo sabía cuando lo escuchaba llorar en las noches. Hiwatari no sólo había roto el corazón del kot, se había robado una parte de su alma, se llevó la alegría de Rei.

-Esto es lo que pasa,- se sentó frente a Yuriy- debo volver al departamento, y por si no lo llegas a entender, significa que me voy- calló al pelirrojo colocando su dedo índice en el labio de éste- yo pagaré mi parte. Estoy seguro que ésta habría sido una velada mágica, pero al final el sexo de reconciliación no habría sido una opción. Así que…- mordisqueó un pan, y levantó su copa llena de vino- un salud por nosotros, y por nuestro no futuro encuentro.- chocó su vaso con el de Yuriy, y se fue.

Yuriy no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Rei se encontraba en el sofá. Ya tenía sus maletas listas, su pasaje en mano, y los ojos húmedos e hinchados.

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito.- susurraron muy cerca de su oreja.

-¡Boris! Me asustaste.- lo miró con ternura

-Así que… te vas.

-Si, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- medio sonrío

-Y… ¿Qué culpa tenía el espejo en todo esto?

-Te lo pagaré, lo prometo

Se hizo el silencio. La distancia entre ambos no era mucha, Rei sentado y Boris de pie, mirando cada expresión afligida del kot. Podía entender cómo se sentía, él mismo había pasado por algo similar, sin embargo, él no tenía nada con el pelirrojo, nada que pudiera llamar "relación", y aún así simpatizaba con Rei.

Cuando te preguntan ¿Cuál ha sido la pena por la que más haz llorado? Uno podría decir; la muerte de mi madre, el accidente de mi padre… pero no, las penas más grandes, son las de amor, porque no son capaces de matarte, puedes sentir todo el dolor, toda la pena, las lagrimas son acido que corroen tu cara. Y las palabras del ayer, pueden llegar a calar hondo en tu corazón. El corazón no es un simple músculo que bombea sangre a todo tu cuerpo, es lo que te mantiene vivo. Los egipcios le dieron un nombre especial Ib y Haty, el primero era el nombre que se aplicaba al ámbito espiritual, pues era el órgano que generaba los sentimientos, aquí se ocultaba la rabia, el amor, el deseo, los pensamientos más íntimos. Y se le llamaba Haty a su forma física.

¿Cuál ha sido la pena por la que más haz llorado? Deja que tu corazón pronuncie las palabras que tu mente tiene miedo de asociar.

-Rei, no te vayas.- tomó la mano del kot- Tú… me haz ayudado, o sea, aún me ayudas.

-No puedo quedarme. Y no, no tendremos sexo.

El pelilavanda quiso reír, pero ya no tenía caso. Algo cultivó Rei en su corazón, que ahora le hacía sentir ¿Culpa? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? Si, eso era, tristeza.

-Es hacer el amor.- corrigió Boris

-¿Me vas a dejar?

El ruso cogió las maleas de Rei, mientras éste ya iba bajando las escaleras hacia el auto. Vio por última vez el departamento, la vida volvía a ser solitaria sin Rei, era como si el sol se hubiese apagado. ¿Estaría listo para otro periodo de oscuridad?

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste pasajes tan pronto?- dijo Boris cuando entró al auto, y encendió el motor.

-Influencias

-¿Disculpa?- lo miró receloso

-Tiene sus ventajas haber sido pareja de Kai

-Usando recursos externos… excelente, te he enseñado bien pequeño saltamontes.

-Muchas gracias.- el chino hizo una inclinación de cabeza, aceptando las bendiciones de su "maestro"

* * *

-¿Señor Kai?- preguntaron tímidamente detrás de la puerta. El tono de voz de la mujer ya era bajo, y el grueso espesor de la puerta sólo volvió su llamado un susurro.

Como nadie le respondió, simplemente entró, rogando no desatar la ira de su jefe, que este último tiempo estaba con un carácter impredecible.

-Señor… lo llamaron desde la línea aérea, para confirmar el vuelo del señor Kon

Kai dejó de firmar papeles, olvidó por completo los contratos que debía redactar. Ni siquiera se interesó en la reunión que debía dirigir dentro de una hora.

-¿Vuelo?- levantó la vista del escritorio, y observo con furia a su secretaria.

-S-si

-¿Qué vuelo?

-Un vuelo a China, a las 21 horas

-Nastia

-Si señor

-Cancela mi reunión, muévela para primera hora mañana.

Su secretaria anotaba todo lo que su jefe decía, apenas podía despegar la mirada de la libreta, pero por el sonido de fondo sabía, o estaba casi segura, que Hiwatari estaba arreglando sus papeles, y se estaba colocando el saco.

-Que Andrei se ocupe de los contratos restantes, llama a Leonid para que se ponga en contacto con la firma de abogados. ¿Lo tienes todo?-la chiquilla afirmó rápidamente- que nadie me moleste. Nos veremos mañana.

Y salió de la oficina dando un gran portazo.

* * *

-¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

-9 de la noche.

-Y llegamos tan temprano por qué.

-Hay que estar una hora antes.

-Malditos tramites burocráticos

El chino comenzó a reír por el comentario de Boris.

-Me haces reír hasta el último momento

-Dimo algo, ¿Me vas a extrañar?

-Claro que si- la mirada del kot se suavizó. Se podía decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la presencia de Boris la hacía muy bien, pero cuando estaba solo, no podía evitar pensar en…

-Kai

-¿Qué dijiste?- Rei se espantó por el nombre, creyó haber escuchado mal. A veces sus sentidos le fallaban, creía ver o escuchar cosas que no estaban ahí.

Sin embargo, la expresión endurecida de Boris, y la rabia con la que había pronunciado el nombre, lo hicieron volver a la realidad. El pelilavanda tenía la mirada fija en un punto, ¿Qué era?

Rei también volteó hacia el lugar que veía Boris. Éste giró bruscamente la cabeza de Rei hacia él. Acercó su rostro al suyo, y le dio un profundo beso. El kot intentó zafarse, pero esto era lo que necesitaba, el calor de otro cuerpo, un beso que fuera capaz de sanar cualquier herida. Los labios de Boris se movían con suavidad, y sus dedos acariciaban el rostro del gato. Cuando el pelilavanda abrió los ojos (pero sin romper el contacto) vio a Rei con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de este momento. Y así era, el pelinegro comenzaba a liberarse de su duelo, un peso que había llevado por mucho tiempo a cuestas.

-Rei.

Escuchó su nombre. Tuvo miedo, el hielo recorrió su vértebra y cortó el contacto que mantenía con Boris. No deseaba mirar, si cerraba los ojos, tal vez esta pesadilla acabaría.

-Te estoy hablando. Maldición

-Por qué no te vas de aquí.- Boris se levantó del asiento y se enfrentó a ese extraño

-Sólo quiero hablar con Rei.- siseó cada palabra, habló con rencor

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿No crees?- Boris intentó interponerse entre Rei y ese hombre iracundo.

-Boris.- llamó el chino- Ya es suficiente.- abrió los ojos, y los observó a ambos- ¿Qué sucede Kai?- pronunciar el nombre dolió, quemó su garganta, pensó que vomitaría, o se desmayaría.

-Tenemos que hablar.- ordenó el bicolor

Boris estuvo apunto de rebatirle al otro ruso, sin embargo Rei ya se encontraba de pie. "estaré bien" le susurró al oído, y se fue junto con Kai.

Una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos, Kai comenzó a reclamarle

-Compraste un pasaje a China, con mis beneficios. ¡Qué mierda pensabas! ¿Qué no me daría cuenta?

Rei mantenía la cabeza gacha. No quería mirar al bicolor, aún sentía algo por él, las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago le decían que él aún era "su" Kai.

-¿Y bien?

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.- susurró. "vamos Rei, con fuerza"- Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, después de todas las lágrimas que derramé por un hijo de puta como tú.- "así es, gracias Boris por enseñarme esta palabra" Rei se felicitó y medio sonrió- Ya no me verás más, es lo único que me debías, mi libertad.

El bicolor se calmó, respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos… ninguno de los dos pudo continuar. Rei tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no de tristeza, sino de todo la ira contenida que hacia mese no liberaba. En cambio, Kai estaba sorprendido por la personalidad que había desarrollado el kot, después de meses separados.

-Te odio Kai,- el susodicho abrió los ojos- pero no te odio por lo que me hiciste, todo lo contrario, es porque no tuviste el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?- trató de acercarse un poco más a Rei, pero éste se alejó.

-No lo sé, con el tiempo tal vez. Por eso me voy.- la mirada del chino era de decisión. Sus palabras eran convincentes. Por fin enfrentaba sus fantasmas.

Kai se movió un poco, dándole a entender al kot que podía pasar, era libre de él. Podía seguir, y ser feliz.

Boris veía toda la escena, sus puños estaban cerrados, con los nudillos blancos. Entonces, se sorprendió de ver a Rei pasando por el lado de Kai con la frente en alto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cuando el Kot estuvo cerca de él otra vez

-Se me hace tarde. Mi vuelo está por partir

Boris acompañó a Rei hasta la puerta de embarque. Al mirar hacia atrás, no vio a Kai por ningún lado.

-Bien hecho gatito

-Gracias

Antes de despedirse, Rei volvió a besar a Boris.

-Gracias por el beso.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Soy un besador innato

-De la escala del 1 al10, eres un 7

-¿Cómo que un 7?

-Ap Ap, sigue reclamando y te bajaré la nota.

-Te voy a extrañar Rei.

-Si. Yo también.

Boris lo vio cruzar el umbral, pero sabía que las cosas no terminarían allí. Tal vez mucho tiempo en compañía de Rei, lo hizo desarrollar un sexto sentido, tenía le impresión que cosas buenas pasarían de ahora en adelante. Él, pesando positivamente, definitivamente Rei lo había cambiado… un poco.

Hasta se encontraba con mejor ánimo, tanto así que podría darle una oportunidad a un tonto pelirrojo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o ¿Fin? o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Y… fin!

Mentira, falta mucho para terminar, se podría decir que esto recién comienza xDD

Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios n.n (después los responderé con más calma)

Y nos vemos el próximo capítulo…. Ah, casi lo olvido, lo que canta Rei al empezar el capítulo, pertenece a Paulo Ricardo del álbum tributo a Queen, la canción es; Cuando te vas, de la canción original Love of my live

(Ángela acuña – yo no quiero ser tu dueña)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, me desaparecí levemente, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Con un nuevo capítulo, y deseando que sea del agrado de todos.

Tengo que confesar que Rei estaba bien uke xD creo que tomó muy en serio su actuación, sin embargo, eso se acaba; próximamente verán un Rei más grrrrr sin hormonas femeninas y muy decidido. Pero quise ponerlo en aprietos, porque todos sufrimos así alguna vez en la vida, no necesariamente una pena de amor, sino que una tristeza en general, algo demasiado grande para lidiar con ello. En fin… ahora de lleno al fic. Disfruten.

**Genero:** Shonen-ai (aunque ya pasó a ser Yaoi en toda su expresión)

**Parejas:** Clásico trío favorito de la mayoría

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **Un juego de tres...?** o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By

Brychat

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento desde que Rei había partido. Esos ojos, no podía olvidar esos ojos. Luceros ámbar, iris de cristal ¡Qué brillo más hermoso! sin embargo… el dolor, aún podía verlo reflejado en sus rostro, no, no sólo en su rostro, sino en sus ojos. Juró que nunca le haría daño, y simplemente lo dejó partir. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

El aroma de su cabello azabache lo envolvían en una red de seducción, cada hebra atrapa sus extremidades dejándolo indefenso. Quería estar con él, disfrutar la gloria y caer dormido otra vez, vivir el sueño de los campos Eliseo, disfrutar del tacto de su piel, suave y terso; con un brillo canela que acentuaban cada parte de su ser. Ese chico de rasgos asiáticos, no era simplemente bello, sino que su alma reflejaba en sus facciones cosas maravillosas. Estar con Rei calmaba su espíritu melancólico. Su espíritu salvaje jugaba perfectamente con las llamas de su corazón. Ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, su historia estaba escrita en las estrellas. ¿No es así si?

-Señor Kai.

La voz de la secretaria resonó por la habitación, el tono chillón lo hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, su mirada se perdía entre los edificios enmarcados por el ventanal. Una lágrima escocía su garganta. Así que no dijo nada. Con la mano le indicó a la secretaria que se fuera, ésta tímidamente acercó unos papeles a su escritorio y se fue de la misma manera que llegó, silenciosamente.

"-¡No! Por favor Kai, no me pidas explicación."

De nuevo, podía ver el llanto tan claramente, recordaba ese fatídico día. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra, se sentó a la mesa-la cual ya estaba pulidamente arreglada- todo en orden, cada servicio en su lugar, la comida humeante frente a él. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué faltaba en toda esa escena? El llanto. Suspiros. Dolor. Por qué no podía recordar nada más que eso.

"-…en el amor no hay condición…"

Tomó su saco, estaba muy cansado para revisar los papeles de la oficina, sólo podía hacer una cosa, revivir una y otra vez la partida de Rei. No podía olvidar las lágrimas que se deslizaban hasta su mentón, sus hipos ahogados, los puños estrujados sobre sus rodillas. Esa imagen, de verlo tan indefenso. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que él cambiaría, que las cosas estarían mejor, y que nada podría separarlos ahora. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que sintiera el olor de otro; el perfume de la traición, y que escuchara su corazón mentiroso.

"-Nunca te pedí nada, sólo un poco de tu calor…"

Fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de su novio, ya que al día siguiente no encontró ninguna de sus pertenencias, incluso el celular que le había regalado estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

Su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, dejó de dormir en su cama, pues la esencia de Rei estaba allí, su tristeza aún flotaba en el aire. Y con el tiempo, los encuentros sexuales con Yuriy se volvieron menos intensos, eran una rutina. Sí, era doloroso estar con una persona por placer, ya que al final del día, se iría solo a casa, y nadie estaría en la puerta para recibirlo. ¿Quién preguntaría por su día, o le haría cariños en los cabellos hasta caer dormido? ¿Quién? Todos sus sueños se iban arrastrando hacia la inmensidad. En aquel lugar de sombras podía ver la silueta de un ser inalcanzable, se veía tan lejano a esta realidad. Un ser tan puro como incierto, tan bello como irreal. Entonces despertaba sudando frío. Instintivamente se sentaba a la mesa esperando algo o a alguien.

Dónde podría haber partido Rei, era como si su cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido tal humo, pero él sabía que el fantasma del ojiambar seguía en aquella mansión, cuya alma en pena lo torturaba una y otra vez, le susurraba promesas rotas, palabras llenas de dolor. Un alma en el purgatorio. Qué había sido de ese asiático lleno de vida.

Yuriy también lo notó más distraído, apenas prestaba atención mientras tenían sexo, luego se vestía rápidamente para dejar al pelirrojo en aquella habitación de motel o habían veces en que Yuriy se iba rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarlo, mejora así; sentía vergüenza de si mismo. ¡Kai Hiwatari sintiendo pena por si mismo! Y fue en uno de esos tantos encuentros pasionales, que Yuriy salió con el corazón destrozado, y él lo dejó partir. Entonces caminaba sin rumbo, intentando buscar la solución, intentado decir perdón. Lo ensayaba en su mente, creaba la escena… Rei estaba frente a él, y con un simple roce en la mejilla de su novio podía encontrar el valor para continuar, su Rei cerraba los ojos y medio sonreía inclinando la cabeza, ahora podía decirlo. Perdón. Y el corazón bondadoso de Rei lo perdonaba.

Pero ¿en la vida real podrían perdonarlo? el alma generosa de Rei no era tan grande. Lo había lastimado demasiado, lo hizo llorar, dejó de cuidarlo, y no lo arrulló con ternura (como él siempre se lo pidió). Todavía puede sentir el aroma de su novio, es como a canela y vainilla. La nota perfecta en este mundo de decepciones. Un aroma tan fuerte y claro que pareciera que estuviera a su lado…

-Rei.- susurró.

Al voltear su mirada no distinguió nada, gente con rostros impasibles. Por un momento logró sentirlo, caminando a su lado, casi podía tomarle la mano… tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a la pesadilla que vivía en una mansión de cristal. Un lugar demasiado frágil para vivir, y al mismo tiempo igual de solitario.

-Ya déjame tranquilo. Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste este número.

-Habla con él.

-Claro que hablaré con él, pero no le diré nada de ti.

-¿Está bien?

-Mejor que tú, pedazo de mierda.

-…dime algo sobre él…

-Éste no eres tú.- silencio al otro lado de la línea. Luego un suspiro- ¿Kai?

-No importa. Tienes razón.- la compostura había vuelto. El viejo Kai era quien hablaba.- gracias

-Espera…

_"-¿Rei? Levántate._

_-No tengo sueño._

_-No puedes estar en medio de la sala. Rodeado del olor a pintura._

_-No quiero dormir._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo vi..._

_-¿Cuándo...?_

_-Hoy... al comprar la comida. Ni siquiera me miró, simplemente... caminó._

_-Ven._

_-No sé quién soy..."_

-Eso es todo.- Boris terminó de relatar la historia. Un deje de melancolía se sintió en su voz.

-No era un sueño…- susurró el bicolor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No es nada.- carraspeó un poco- Gracias por la información. Nos vemos.

Antes de que el pelilavanda pudiera decir algo, Kai ya había colgado. El gato de ojos ámbar no había sido el único afectado, Kai también estaba viviendo un luto. Aquella despedida en el aeropuerto no saldó los asuntos pendientes entre esos dos, aún debían decirse muchas cosas, incluso tener un buen revolcón. Eso era lo que pensaba Boris, pero de sólo imaginar a Kai seduciendo a ese inocente Kot, le encrespaba los nervios. ¡El bicolor no merecía el amor de Rei! Nadie merecía ese amor incondicional.

Admiraba a Rei, pues a pesar de todo, siempre sacaba fuerzas para sonreír, tenía el valor suficiente para caminar por la calle sin derramar una lágrima, pero al llegar la noche, su mundo se derrumbaba, el suelo se partía a la mitad y lograba ver a Reí caer a un infierno sin retorno. Después, al otro día, todo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué será de ese gatito?

* * *

"Lo más seguro es que Rei haya vuelto a su aldea, o tal vez esté en algún lugar de china. Conociéndolo, estará ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa. Me pregunto qué tan bien lo conocía. Nunca le pregunté cómo estaba, qué había hecho durante el día. Fui un idiota. Soy un idiota. No puedo ir donde Rei y exigirle que vuelva conmigo, él está bien. Soy yo quien todavía no puede aceptar su partida. Lo necesito.

Le fui infiel, pensé que estando con Yuriy conseguiría la satisfacción sexual, mientras que con Rei conseguiría el cariño y el amor que siempre me brindó. Y lo eché todo a perder, no sé qué me ocurrió… estaba, no sé. Qué puedo decir. Lo confundí todo… estaba seguro que podría manejarlo, que Rei nunca se daría cuenta. Él fingía dormir cuando me oía llegar en la madrugada."

-Se nos acaba el tiempo cariño ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?- la mujer a su lado tocó su muslo y lo masajeó suavemente.

-No. Puedes irte.- el bicolor tomó un trago de whisky y frotó sus cabellos.

-Nosotras sabemos escuchar, y también damos consejos.

Era una mujer bonita, cabellos negros y ondeados, con un rostro fino sin ninguna imperfección, liso como la porcelana, a excepción por un pequeño lunar en su parpado derecho. Llevaba un vestido turquesa ajustado y zapatos negros. Bebía vino.

-Mi** दादी** siempre decía: Si de una fea rama sale una linda flor, ¿por qué no de una bonita amistad un bello amor? - el acento hindú de la chica recalcaba cada palabra y le daban un aire de misticismo a esa simple frase- cariño, tienes que ser paciente y aprender a escuchar.

Luego de la última frase, la mujer acarició los cabellos de Kai, miró su reloj por última vez y le besó la mejilla. La hora ya había pasado, y su próximo cliente no podía esperar. Era gente importante.

-¿Qué significa…?- el susurro de Kai llamó la atención de la mujer.

Ésta parecía no comprender. Era complicado entenderse con ese hombre bicolor, y no sólo por el acento ruso que tenía, sino porque todo su espíritu era enigmático. Cada cosa que lo rodeaba parecía una simple mentira. Y ella se preguntaba cuándo vería al verdadero Kai enfrentando al mundo.

-Esa frase que siempre dices…

-¿Dil hai tumhaara?- respondió dudosa

-Su significado ¿Cuál es?

-Mi corazón es tuyo…

-Cuando lo pronuncias suena como si de verdad lo sintieras.- Kai ocultó los ojos con su flequillo.

-Y cuando tú hablas de tu Pelha Phela es como si describieras un sueño.- la mujer colocó su mano en la cadera y miró desafiante a Kai, aun sabiendo que éste no la miraba- Comienza a arriesgarte **Говнюк**

Sorprendido por la última palabra de aquella fanfarrona mujer, Kai la miro a través del espejo de la barra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sonreír.

A veces Kai lo hacía, contratar alguna prostituta. No se acostaba con ellas, pero conversaba, les confesaba secretos que nadie sabía. Eran las terapeutas de corazones rotos. Ángeles entre medio de diablos. Ellas sabían de lo que les hablaba; fingían amor, interés, llanto; conocían las emociones humanas, hablaban maternalmente, y podían estar sentadas a tu lado disfrutando del silencio. Estas mujeres reemplazaban el cariño que Rei le daba.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o ¿Fin? o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

(*) Abuela

Pelha Phela: primer amor

Nos vemos en el próximo cápitulo.

(Huecco – Idiota)


End file.
